The proposed conference is the second international conference devoted to Gene Therapy of Cancer. Leading researchers from around the world will present the latest results of their preclinical and clinical studies of cancer treatment using gene therapy technology. The program will consist of five half-day sessions over a 2 1/2 day period. Focus will be on cytokine and tumor immunotherapy; drug resistance and sensitivity gene therapy, and tumor suppressor and anti-oncogene therapy. Each topic session will begin with an overview of the field and the current status of human clinical trials. Invited speakers will be followed by the presentation of proffered abstracts describing recent clinical and pre- clinical data. Panel discussions will follow each session. There will be an afternoon devoted to additional oral and poster presentations from submitted abstracts. This conference will be of interest to clinical oncologists, molecular biologists, cellular biologists, tumor immunologists and other interested health professionals and researchers working in this field. This conference continues to focus on the major developments in field of human gene therapy for clinical use in cancer.